


A Reasonable Answer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to the scene, and Snape wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Answer

Title: A Reasonable Answer  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry returns to the scene, and Snape wants to know why.  
Word Count: 1900  
Genre: Erotica, Hurt/comfort  
Warnings: DH Spoilers, EWE, this is as close to dub-con as I get. O.o  
A/N: Written for [](http://ubiquirk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ubiquirk**](http://ubiquirk.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Request: Snarry, prompt: Requitement. Happy Birthday, my dear! I hope you enjoy it.  
(Requitement: 1.to make repayment or return for (service, benefits, etc.). 2.to make retaliation for (a wrong, injury, etc.); avenge. 3.to make return to (a person, group, etc.) for service, benefits, etc. 4.to retaliate on (a person, group, etc.) for a wrong, injury, etc. 5.to give or do in return.)  
Beta: My dear [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Reasonable Answer

~

Harry awoke slowly, for a moment confused as to where he was. Then, the memory came flooding back. He had returned to look for Snape’s body out of some off sense of requitement or completion, and his body had been gone.

Understandably panicked, Harry had begun searching the environs, hoping that some Death Eaters hadn’t returned and disposed of the body. He’d bent down to examine the floor where Snape’s blood was still pooled, when he’d been hit on the head from behind, blacking out immediately.

His head still hurt, and he groaned, trying to reach for the ache until he realized he couldn’t. His hands were bound securely above his head, fastened by cloth binding to what appeared to be metal railings. Looking around, he saw that he was in a makeshift bedroom, spread-eagled on a somewhat lumpy bed.

“The sleeper awakes I see,” a smooth voice said, and Harry’s eyes snapped to the corner from where a dark figure emerged.

“Snape?” he croaked, disbelieving eyes tracking the familiar predatory stalk of his erstwhile teacher.” But I saw you die!”

“Did you?” Snape purred, stopping at the foot of the bed. “And yet, here I am, alive, if not precisely well.”

“But how...?”

“All in good time, Potter,” Snape interrupted. “I believe I am in the position to be asking the questions at the moment. Now...” He eyed Harry up and down and Harry blinked, a slow flush rising to his cheeks. “Why exactly _did_ you come looking for me this evening?”

Harry swallowed heavily, suddenly at a loss for an answer. “I wanted to say goodbye,” he finally whispered. “I felt as if I understood all the sacrifices you had made for me and I wanted to... I dunno... make peace, I guess.”

“Indeed,” Snape said, arms folded across his chest. Inexplicably, Harry’s eyes were drawn to the innumerable buttons on his waistcoat, and he got the absurd urge to count them. He wrested his eyes away and back up to Snape’s face.

“And what would you have said to my cold body to make peace with it?” Snape’s eyes seemed to see everything, his every thought, and Harry flushed brighter, convinced his every secret was available to this man.

“I don’t know exactly what I would have said,” he managed. “Why am I tied up?”

Snape smiled unpleasantly. “Because I could not be sure of who you were. In fact, I am still not exactly sure that you are who you appear to be, although you do sound authentic enough. Still, all the Death Eaters have studied your mannerisms.”

“They what? Why?”

“In the fortuitous event that you were captured, one or more of them were prepared to masquerade as you long enough to bring down the entire Order.”

Harry sighed. “Well, it’s really me,” he said. “So could you let me go? My arms are beginning to ache and my head hurts.”

Snape pursed his lips. “Oh, I don’t think so,” he said. “There’s time yet until Polyjuice would wear off. I think you look just fine restrained, actually.”

“I don’t have time for your kinky fantasies,” Harry said. “I have to get back. They’ll... they’ll be missing me soon.”

Snape regarded him for a long moment. “Oh, very good,” he whispered. “You’ve even got his habit of chewing on his bottom lip down pat. Bravo.”

“I don’t chew on my lip...”

“Mmm, indeed, you... he does. Potter chews on his succulent lower lip whenever he’s lying.”

“Snape, please, I’m not lying, just let me go...”

Snape put one knee up on the bed and leaned in. “Oh, I don’t think so,” he said. “There is one thing you’ve forgotten, whoever you are. Potter hates me. He despises me with a burning, passionate hate, and he would never come back to check on me. Right now he is probably in the arms of his obsessive paramour. She would never let him wander off by himself now that she is so close to her prize.”

Harry thought guiltily about Ginny, who he had slipped some Sleeping Potion to, and he sighed. “Look,” he said. “I know you’re paranoid, and I suppose you have every right to be since Riddle killed... er, tried to kill you, but I _am_ Harry Potter.”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Snape said, and in a move that totally shocked Harry, swooped down and kissed him full on the lips.

He hesitated only for a moment until the reality of Snape’s mouth moving against his hit him, and Harry gasped, his mouth opening under the onslaught of a ferocious tongue.

Snape pulled away, chuckling sardonically. “You can play the innocent up to a point,” he said. “But eventually, your true nature will out.”

Harry tried to speak again but was silenced by Snape’s mouth, which attacked his as if determined to wrest every bit of flavour and moisture from him. After an initial resistance, Harry settled in to the kiss, pleasure quickly overwhelming his dazed and jumbled thoughts. It was the feel of long fingers plucking at his bare nipples that sobered him a bit, making him attempt to pull back and catch his breath.

“Trying to act coy now?” Snape rasped, and Harry realized that somehow they were both naked and Snape was hovering over him, his hands tracing patterns on his skin. “Too late, I’m afraid.”

“Oh gods... please...”

“Are you going to tell me that you want me to stop?” Snape asked.

Harry blinked, then shook his head. “No, don’t stop. I’ve just never...”

Snape raised a brow. “You really are a consummate actor,” he said. “But you need to learn your subject better. Potter hates me. Remember that.”

“I don’t hate...” The rest of his words trailed off in a moan as Snape dipped his head and took the very tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly. Harry emitted a soft scream as skilled fingers rolled his balls expertly and Snape took more of him in that furnace of a mouth.

His hands clenched, nails digging into his palms as he pulled at his unyeilding restraints, and soon he was writhing beneath Snape’s skilled ministrations.

When Snape pulled off, Harry’s eyes flew open in confusion.

“Surely you can’t think I mean to let you have all the fun,” Snape asked silkily, crawling up Harry’s body with sinuous grace. He straddled Harry’s chest, one hand fondling his own erect cock, and he smiled. “It’s so good of you to have taken such a long-lasting formula of Polyjuice,” he said. “I can’t tell you how many times I fantasized about that mouth sucking my cock...”

Harry’s eyes widened, but when Snape rubbed the wet tip of his prick over Harry’s lips, he couldn’t help but open his mouth, allowing Snape to slide inside.

It was a strange sensation. Snape was thick, his cock velvety soft yet firm as it slid over Harry’s tongue, and as he sucked experimentally, Snape’s eyes closed in pleasure and he began to move his hips gently.

Harry found he could flick his tongue over Snape’s oozing slit and it would make Snape tremble, and so he did it over and over until, with an oath, a panting Snape took his cock out of Harry’s mouth.

“Perfect cocksucker,” he rasped. “But I have bigger plans for you.”

A whispered spell and Harry was suddenly face down, still restrained, arse in the air.

“I should prepare you by hand,” Snape gasped, “but I want to fuck you while you still look like him.”

Harry groaned. “I _am_ him, you...” A sharp smack on his arse cheek made him yelp.

“If I wasn’t so eager to do this I would paddle that pert behind,” Snape said, muttering a Cleansing and Lubrication Spell under his breath.

He lined himself up and sank into Harry in one push, moaning deeply as he did so.

Harry’s hands clutched the restraints tightly as he felt the burn of Snape’s penetration. Snape stopped when he was seated, his hand coming around Harry and gathering his slightly wilted cock. He pumped it a few times, until Harry was trying to press forward into the movement, then he began to rock.

Deep burning thrusts made Harry cry out, until Snape hit a place inside of him that made sparks fly and Harry gasp and arch. “Ohgod...”

Snape shifted and began pounding at that spot, thrusting in and out, over and over, until Harry was pushing his arse back as hard as Snape was impaling him. Snape’s hand was stroking Harry’s prick in the same rhythm, and it wasn’t long until Harry froze and then screamed, his seed boiling out of him in great spurts.

As Harry convulsed around him, Snape paused. Once Harry finished, Snape began pounding, fucking Harry hard until Snape, too, came with a strangled cry, biting Harry’s shoulder and spilling himself deep inside Harry’s channel.

He came to rest on top of Harry, gasping as if he’d run a race.

Harry closed his eyes and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

“It really is you, isn’t it?” Snape asked at last, rolling off Harry and into a sated heap beside him.

Harry sighed. “I tried to tell you,” he said. When he opened his eyes, Snape’s face was frozen, as if set in stone, and he avoided Harry’s eyes.

“I... There is nothing I can say, no excuse I can give,” he finally said, beginning to inch away.

“Well, you could release my hands,” Harry suggested.

Snape closed his eyes briefly and Harry found his hands free. He sat up, rubbing his wrists absently as he watched Snape gather his things.

“So, are you all right?” he finally asked. “That was a nasty snake bite.”

“Clearly you can see that I am fine,” Snape growled. “As if I wasn’t prepared for such an eventuality, given the Dark Lord’s track record.”

Harry smiled. “It did seem odd that you would let him get the drop on you like that,” he said.

Snape drew a deep breath. “Are you going to press charges?” he asked, back stiff as if waiting for a verdict.

Harry blinked. “Press...? Oh, no! I mean, you didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to... er... that is...”

Snape slowly turned towards Harry, his eyes searching his face, looking for and finding answers. “Why _did_ you come looking for me?” he finally asked. “The truth.”

Harry bowed his head. “I had to know if you were really dead,” he said softly. “I couldn’t believe... I didn’t want to believe that...” To his horror, he choked.

Snape tilted his head. “Miss Weasley?” he asked eventually, when the silence had stretched too taut.

Harry shook his head. “Is like a sister to me.”

“Miss Granger?”

“Oh Merlin, even more like a sister!”

“I do not share.”

Harry smiled. “Neither do I.”

“Do they know where you are?”

Harry shook his head. “I snuck out, didn’t tell anyone what I was planning to do.”

“What were you planning to do?”

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked up behind Snape. “Find you,” he said.

“Why?” Snape whispered as Harry’s arms came around him.

“So we can do what we just did for years and years to come,” Harry answered.

Snape smirked. “Finally, a reasonable answer,” he said. “Let’s go.”

~


End file.
